Memories
by anime0017
Summary: Just as the anime ended, Train has no more connection to chrono's nor his friends... He wants to move on. But what will happen when he again Saya? But she's dead isn't it?
1. a nostalgic event

**MEMORIES  
**chapter 1; a nostalgic event

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ Um… How could I explain all of this…? Oh Yes, I did make this story out of my own theory… I didn't mean to use Saya like that, but I think it is the reason and it does make sense! This is just a story I have started by the year 2008 (last year but left it unfinished on my computer). I have started this again and eventually finished it. Only the last part is till left unfinished at this moment. I hope you'll enjoy reading my fic!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Black Cat... Oh, this is my first time to write at Black Cat…_

"Train Heartnet" a familiar voice said behind me. I knew this voice, the voice that I hated from before. Too much angry that I want to kill him. But now, things have changed. I have already forgiven him. But what's bothering me now is, HOW DID HE FIND ME?!

I turned around to see his face and said "Creed, long time-no-see, huh?"

Creed looks up to my eyes and then for a second, he looked at the ground. He was still finding his lips.

"I'm sorry, Train" Was all he could say when he found his lips. I can see on his face too much anxiety. I remembered saying to him that I have already forgiven him. But what's the point of saying it again on my face?

"Creed, did you forgot that I have already forgiven you?" I quickly said to him before turning around and continue my walk on this festival. I can't miss the fireworks ofcourse!

"Train, it's not what I meant!" He said to me as I continue to walk again. He really wants an annoying conversation, I think? Ahh… This is harder than I ever imagined…

"What do you want?" I said without hesitation. I don't know where this conversation would end up.

"I have something to explain. Something that I never said before! Something that is bothering me for a long time! I'm glad I did find you at last!" He finally said when I turned around to face him again.

"What is it, Creed?" I said with curiosity. Um… I wonder what that is. Did he get a portion of my salary when I'm still working at the Chronos? But, that is a very little thing for him to find me. Hah! I hid very well from them to move on.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He said. Ugh! What is his problem? Never mind it, I nodded and followed him. This will make him happy, I think.

Creed led me to a sweeper's restaurant. I can see all wanted posters all over the place. Sweepers ate and talk about their experiences, some are drinking liquor- maybe they aren't lucky to catch anyone. Then he let me sit.

"Go on, I don't want to waste my time here. Can't you see that I'm going to see the fireworks? Unless you want me to eat until all your money flew?" I joked. Maybe this will make him let me go.

"I have something important to tell you. It's about Minatsuki-san" Creed said with his most serious voice. Saya? He killed her right? What's the matter to him to bring up that topic? Can't he see that I'm struggling to move on? Also, why on earth did he call her Minatsuki-san? I know that she called her witch…

"Saya? What's wrong with her?" I was to speak with a voice with no interest, but my voice didn't cooperate. I sounded like I want to hear more.

"She was used. Used by the president of the Chronos before… She was asked to soften your heart…" He said. His voice was full of guilt

"Used? What do you mean?!" I exclaimed. I never imagined that Saya was being used by everyone. She was too delicate, too-

"AND MY FEELINGS WAS USED IN ORDER TO KILL HER!!!" Creed shouted as tears went dripping form his face, which pulled me from my train of thoughts.

"Huh? You said before that you killed her because of your jealousy? And now you're telling me that you were used?! How pathetic!" I said. What is the true story anyways?

"Saya was just another ordinary sweeper. Just a month before you met her, the president already knew her. And asked to do something, something that she will be awarded with a huge sum of money. Ofcourse, she accepted that." He said looking at the table with his hand on his forehead.

"What particular task is it?" I asked Creed. Many questions did come up from my mind. I'm getting interested in this conversation.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

There!! A cliff hanger for now.. haha! What task is it.. I'll post it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.. this is the first fic after my break in writing! Thank you for reading and if you may please, give it a review.

anime0017 (want to change my name into .fyexX but most of my fics are signed as anime0017.. it's hard T_T)


	2. Saya's real mission

**MEMORIES  
**chapter 2; Saya's real mission

By: anime0017

_**Chapter Summary:**__ the continuation of Creed's long explanation to Train Heartnet. But it seemed like somebody is pulling strings behind Creed to tell Train all about this.._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Black Cat..._

"Like I have said, Saya was asked to soften your heart. Period. That was her task. Simple, isn't it? She found no flaws at the task so she accepted it and been friendly to you." Creed said straightly to my eyes.

"It was a task?" I said. I can't believe it!

"Yes. But the truth is, the president intended her to anger me so I would kill her. Having you a reason to hunt me." He said

"Wait, Saya can be killed by Preta Ghoul. And he was affected by nanotechnology! The president knew how dangerous he is! Also Saya got the job of capturing that man!" I said. I know he was making up this story.

"It was planned to. Afterwards the president knew Saya's feelings for you, also yours." He answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked

"Preta Ghoul was intended to be killed by number 7. He did want to get off in the nano-technology project anyways. But things got in the way. Minatsuki-san got the job of capturing Preta Ghoul for the last minute. So the president got an idea" He said as he took an order

"So Preta Ghoul was asked not to kill her, but to wait for me to rescue her? But wait! You mean Saya knew what would happen?" I said. Ahh… This conversation is getting complicated…

"No. Preta Ghoul had never been asked not to kill Minatsuki-san nor wait for you to save her. Also, Minatsuki-san didn't know about that either." He said as he took a sip from the coffee that he had ordered

"Um… I'm just wondering… You have said that Saya's task is to be a friend of mine, and then would that mean that Saya knew me… Then, what is the point of asking my name?" I wondered.

"Minatsuki-san never knew your name or your personality. She was only asked, to be friendly and soften the heart of the person on the rooftop." He answered quickly

"Saya never knew me? How about the Chronos?" I hurriedly asked as Creed finished his sentence.

"Never knew either. She was used by the Chronos because of her personality. A cheerful person." He said

"So what is the point of soften my heart?" I asked Creed who is now eating some cookies

"For you not to kill Eve but rescue her. But things got complicated. You didn't rescue Eve but Sven does. Also, when I left you, you also had met Sven and Eve, making them as your companions. So things got hooked up, but with an additional companion, Sven." He said

"You mean, all of this was the president's idea?" I asked

"Yes."

"But if this was the president's idea, then the president should know what we could do"

"Yes, he knew it. But he was confident that you cannot get in the way. He has powerful people working under him right? The Taoist, right? Also himself, a powerful one… Mmmm… He was one of the toughest I ever fought"

"So if the Taoist guys are his minions, what's the point of me having Eve?!" I asked.. ugh. This story is complicated

"His original plan is that you, Train Heartnet, to hand over him Eve. But it seems like you got close to her also Sven. So his plan got crushed up, then he hired those minions to get Eve from you" Creed finished his sentence as he took a last bite of the cookie he has been holding up right now.

"I got it. But Creed, what is the point of saying all this to me?" I said. Yeah, even all of those are true what is the point of finding me- which is hard I think- and saying that?

"The point? I was asked to tell you."

"Nah, you were asked again? By whom? Some old geezer?" I said with a snicker

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Oooh.. so who's this person and what's this person motive to tell Train all of these?! Find out in the next chapter!! Again thank you for reading and I very much appreciated reviews!

anime0017

oh, I knew all of you are quite confused. Originally, Eve was in different hands not in Chrono's president. So he wants to use Train to rescue her instead of killing her like the task he had given to him. Rescuing Eve also means that Eve will be Train's property and be no longer connected to Chrono's. So if he wants to get Eve for his own, nobody will know that later Eve will be passed to him because Train is no longer connected to him (he can kill Train if he want to that time, Train was alone right?). He was confident because she knew that Train had been managed to be kind again because he had failed his previews tasks, also he was quite sure that after that task, Train will resign from the agency.

That was an explanation to the confusing part of my story


	3. The one who is pulling the strings

**MEMORIES  
**chapter 3; the one who is pulling all the strings

By: anime0017

_**Chapter Summary:**__ Creed's companion is revealed! Is it a friend or a foe to our heartbroken hero, Train?_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Black Cat..._

"Nope." He said as he stood up to let the person behind me to sit

"It was her twin. Saki" He said as the person behind me walk up and sat on the chair he was using before.

"Saki? You are Saya's twin after all?" I asked as she gave me a smile

"Yes, and I only knew what did really happen on my sister was yesterday when I met Creed. Creed was crazy when he met me on a store. He kept shouting 'Saya! You are alive??'" Saki said with a giggle as Creed was embarrassed.

"How about the baby you were taking care of? You said that you cannot leave it?"

"He was under care of Sefria. All of the numbers kept saying that he was too cute and irresistible. They can't get enough of him."

"Oh, so you knew the Chronos too?" Stupid. I know at this point all of them are on they way here. They knew where I'am!

"Nope, not until yesterday."

"But, Saki. What is the point of saying this to me?"

"It was this." She took a notebook from her pocket and gave it to me. It was a diary. An elegant one. It was a hard bound one and with an elaborated floral design. I can remember Saya's yukata from this

"Open it to the last entry."

I opened it and read

_I can't believe it! I think Train-kun has some feelings for me! Ahh… He was only part of my task after all. A task that given me a huge sum of money just to be friendly to him and soften his heart. Mmmm… He was really cute, specially when I first met him! But… I can't believe when I found out that he is a murderer. He has a very beautiful gun after all. And I got a chance to have it overnight! Though, it was really heavy! Doing a task that he didn't really like. That's why I said to him that we where both similar. Frankly I do hate being friendly to him. It was making me think that I was only talking to him not that I want to but because I NEEDED to. But I really want to talk to him. That is also the reason why I did help him escape that Taoist. Hahaha… That lullaby sure helps even to the most scariest beast! President-sama told me to go and see the fireworks, that I won't like to miss it. So I agreed to it. But I don't want to come alone! Um… So I asked train-kun after beating him! With buying me a ramune! Hahaha I'm so lucky! So here I wait… I wonder if he would come…_

_Saya_

_P.S._

_Those kids I met earlier were nice! They are so Kawaii!_

I blushed as I finished reading. I can't believe reading her last entry just before she died.

"Where do you get this?" I asked out of curiosity

"At the place where you left her" Saki said to me

"Huh? Her body can't be found! How come this diary…" I said as my voice faded

"You still didn't get it?" Creed said to me

"What?? Would I ask something that I already know?" I said, my voice is raising

"Minatsuki-san, is not dead." Creed replied to me with his most serious eyes

"Huh?!" All I can say. I cannot believe this! Is the date today is April the first?

"Train-kun, onee-chan is not dead. She is only in a coma, up until yesterday…" Saki told me

"Coma?! So all those vision of her is not a ghost?!" I said

"Ye-" Creed was suppose to say Yes but I interrupted him before he completed his statement

"WAIT! You mean she's ALIVE?! Why didn't you tell me that she's on coma after all of this??" I quickly said, I wonder if they can understand it

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

After all those long years in pain, Saya appears to be alive!! Will they be in a happy ending at last? Thank you for reading this chapter and reviews are very much appreciated

anime0017


	4. A fateful meeting

**MEMORIES  
**chapter 4; a fateful meeting

By: anime0017

_**Chapter Summary:**__ what really happen to Saya is explained… Will Train accept it?_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Black Cat..._

"Excuse me, Train, but after that fight you have become distant from us! You disappeared! A few days after that, I have known that someone saved Minatsuki-san and she is confined at a near hospital. I want to say it to you, but I cannot find you anywhere!" Creed told me with an as-a-matter-of-fact voice

"Where is she?! I want to see her!" I said standing up

"That can be a problem, Train-kun." Saki said, making me sit again

"Huh?"

"Onee-chan have an amnesia" Saki said.

"AMNESIA?!" I shouted it very out load that the other customer's of the shop looked at me. Of all sickness that saya will have, it has to be that damned amnesia.

"yeah train-kun" Saki said as she made a small bow. I can see the sadness into her eyes.

"there has to be a way. A way to recover her memories!! Why not bring her to places that she loved the most before she loses her memory…" I stopped. Both of them had been silent and refuse to meet my gaze when I said this.

"…right?" I continue to say. Losing hope. Why? Is there something blocking her way recovering her past?!

"HEY SPEAK UP!" I shouted as I punched the wall. These two isn't telling anything! Damn! What's wrong with them?! I turned my back to them. I faced the wall. I do not like anybody seeing my face in grief.

"Train Heartnet" Creed said. It looks like my name is all his mouth can say at the moment. I faced him. I was shocked seeing his eyes all in tears. I sat again

"Can you tell me the TRUTH?! Do you think I'm not bothered?! I wanted badly to see SAYA! For all these years!!" I said. Not wanting to say more. I do not want to know that this little HOPE of being complete is NOTHING!!

Silence is all they can give me again.

"what hospital is she in?! I'm going to meet her." I said as I stood up. They still didn't say a word.

"SILENCE AGAIN?! Well then. Thanks for WASTING MY TIME. Good BYE!" I shouted as I fled out of the sweeper's restaurant. If they are not going to tell me, I'm going to find Saya myself. At least I got her diary, it may give me some clues.

As I walked further more from the restaurant, I felt someone behind my back. A familiar presence it is.

I turned around and saw the most beautiful person in my eyes. Saya

Saya on the other hand looks like… LOST?! Was she was going to the festival?

"Saya?" was all my lips can say. It felt like eternity since I last saw her! I felt an urge to hug her, and did it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Yey! The fourth chapter is up!!! Another cliff hanger!! Train and Saya have met again! But what about Saya's amnesia? Will Saya remember Train? And what's up with Creed and Saki? They look like they are hiding something!! Find out next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!!

anime0017


	5. The complication

**MEMORIES  
**Chapter 5; the complication

By: anime0017

_**Chapter Summary:**__ They met again!! Is this a happy ending at all?_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Black Cat..._

"Huh?! Heeee-y?!" Saya said, her tone almost confused as she pushed me away from her.

"Don't you remember me? Train Heartnet! Well my appearance now is a bit different from before.. uh.. my outfit back then is black… uh…" I stammered.. I cannot find the words.

"sorry, heartnet-kun…? I kind of don't know you…?" she replied. It made my heart broke into pieces.

Just as she said this, Saki and Creed go out of the restaurant.

"oh, your there Saki-san" Saya said which I felt that made Saki hurt. It looks like Saya called her only by her name before.

"It seems you have met Train-kun, isn't it one-chan?" Saki said looking at me with a faint smile. It looks like she is going to cry at any moment

"Did I know him?" Saya said with no emotions in her eyes.

"Oh, ofcourse. You have read his name in your diary right?" Creed said. Backing up for Saki. Well, saki doesn't seem that she can speak anymore about this issue.

"Oh, so he is the person whom I loved. (she paused, like she saw something that pained her or a ghost.. It looks like she was a shock) How funny." Saya said as if she is reading a line from a textbook. I felt that I want to kill myself now. It only meant that she has no longer have feelings for me, if she cannot feel anything right now. How funny she said… Hahaha.. funny.. It pained my heart more.

"Minatsuki-san, don't say things like that to Train. " Creed said. Yeah backing me up too. Well for the fact it HURTS me more to feel neglected.

Saya turned her gaze once more to my face and said the worst thing she can ever say to me,

"Sorry, I do not know you really. Also for the matter of fact, I think I have lost myself for almost years. I was in a coma. But before I was in a coma I remember everything! I'm not old yet to forget things!" Saya said a she turned her back to me and ran away, her twin Saki following her.

"Creed, care to explain this to me?!" I said with an angry tone. I was hurt by Saya's words.

"Before Minatsuki-san has been hired by the president, she just woke up from a coma. But have no MEMORIES at all. 5 months later she was hired by the president. Then when Saki-san saw her, she was back into a coma, woke up and no recollection of what happen to her when she woke up for the first time. She only thinks that she has been in coma for once, but not twice which is the truth." Creed said as we walked

"WHAT?!" I bellowed, making the birds at the park flew away

"It only means two ways to be together with Minatsuki-san. One is to hurt her physically in the process of making him remember. LAST is to start up from scratch. Be her friend, court her." Creed said as he took a sit in the park's bench

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

What will train choose? Find out next chapter!! Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!

anime0017


	6. The choice

**MEMORIES  
**chapter 6; the choice

By: anime0017

_**Author's notes:**__ the sixth and final chapter. I hope you liked this fic!!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Black Cat..._

It was hard, but I did get a sweet yes from my dear Saya. I chose the second path. To start from scratch. But is was worth it. We made new memories and felt that I finally have again Saya into my life. I was once more complete. I'm so happy.

Ofcourse I did ask for her hand in marriage which she accepts. And the big event is tomorrow. I'm so excited. But what is the worst thing is that Creed is the best man, Ugh. Why of all guys Saya chose him?! Hahaha! Whatever. At least I still got Saya.

Oh, speaking of Saya. She said she wanted to meet me by the rooftop of my new apartment. Ofcourse I gave up my old apartment. I do not want her to suffer any pain to bring back the past.

As I walked up, I heard Saya singing. Singing- WHAT?! THAT SONG WAS THE SONG SHE ALWAYS SANG TO ME WHEN WE FIRST MET?! What is happening?! Maybe it is Saki? She knows the song as well. But didn't I told her not to bring up something that happened in the past?!

I kicked the door once I got up stairs and saw saya in a kimono. The SAME KIMONO she wore when I saw her been killed by Creed.

"SAYA?!" I did not mean to shout, but my mouth isn't working with me.

Saya jump down from the post she has been standing and looked at me.

"Train-kun, I have a confession." Saya said as she took both of my hands. I, in the other hand, still so shocked that I found my throat dried up.

"Since we met at the sweeper's restaurant with my sister and Creed, I have experienced all kinds of head ache. Ofcourse when I suffered from this I always locked myself in my room. Not wanting my sister to worry for me. She was suffering. I hate to see her like that. So I kept a secret that everytime I see you, the worst my head ache becomes. That's why at first I cannot see you for a long time. But after 2 months, I recovered all my memories." She said as she led me a seat in the rooftop.

"At first I was too confused why Train-kun isn't doing anything to make me remember something from the past. Then I realized that you are doing this to make me avoid the pain of recovering my memories. That time I thought that it was so absurd. But it was sweet of you to think of it and start from scratch, so I acted as if your just a new acquaintance to me. It was fun." She said as she stood in front of me and laughed.

"You mean..?" I said. Losing again my voice from the shock

"I'm sorry Train-kun. But this is what you want. So before getting married, my conscience is telling me to confess to you. I'm sorry." Saya said as she leaned up to me and give me a sweet kiss

I pulled back and said,

"You mean you made me suffer for a long time?!" I said, trying to make my voice angry but it toned out funny, like I was joking.

"Nope, I just did what you want" Saya said as she give me a wink.

Just as I was about to kiss her again, out of no where Eve appeared on our side

"What are you doing Saya-san? You too, Train-kun?" Eve said looking puzzled. Aw. I hate it when Eve always ruined up moments like this!

Saya giggled, while I gave a deathly glare to Eve

"I ran up here thinking if Saya-san can help me with my dress for tomorrow. Sven said that you are here so we came here. The car is down stairs" Eve said with a hint of smile into her eyes. Ugh. So she planned to ruin our moment. Funny.

"oh sure…" She said to Eve, walking with her.

"See you at the altar, Train" Saya said with a smile as she close the doors to the rooftop.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Thank you so much to all those who supported this fic till the end! Reviews are still very much appreciated and take care always!

anime0017


End file.
